Mira's little problem
by JemCarstairs
Summary: Mira wakes up one day with an uncomfortable 'problem' in the form of a certain something becoming hard for the first time. See how Kyousuke helps.   WARNINGS: incest, and Mira's only 12 in this, though the legal age in Japan is 13


**Hey this is my first fic for this fandom and like for anything actually. So pls be nice. :) **

**Also warning of Incest and all that. PLEASE DON'T FLAME although I would wonder what you are doing in this specific category in the first place as this whole anime is kinda based on incest and mature themes. **

**ENJOY! **

It was a nice Saturday morning and kyousuke and Mira lay asleep together on kyousuke's bed. Kyousuke woke up first, the sun getting in his eyes. He had his arms wrapped around Mira tightly, spooning him, with the little boy's head tucked under Kyousuke's chin. Mira looked so peaceful when he slept, Kyousuke thought. Like an Angel. Kyousuke was reluctant to get up and leave him but the sun was really bothering him. So he unwrapped himself from the boy and got out of bed. He should go make some breakfast he thought. As he was leaving the room he couldn't help but notice how much Mira was growing these days. His little boy was getting taller, and if not skinnier, and had started to grow a little muscle. Also, Mira was getting even better looking than before and Kyousuke didn't think that was possible. Kyousuke sighed. It wasn't that he wanted Mira to stay small forever but he dreaded the day the boy would be all grown up and leave him. Still, he was only twelve right now. He still had time.

He entered the kitchen and started cooking. Usually Mira made breakfast. The boy loved to cook and was very good at it too. He's so homely, thought Kyousuke. He would definitely make a good wife (as that's what the boy insisted he would become when he was older).

An hour passed and he had just finished laying everything out on the table when he heard his name faintly being called from the bedroom.

"Papa"

He went to see what Mira wanted. It was unlike him to stay in bed this long anyway.

When he entered the room he saw the boy sitting up in bed with the blanket covering the lower half of his body. He had his head bowed down and his arms wrapped around his knees which were bent up. He wondered what was wrong with his precious son.

"Mira," he said softly, approaching him.

Mira looked up and there was a frightened look on his face. Kyousuke's heart sped up. He hated seeing his boy hurt for whatever reason. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand to put on Mira's shoulder, but to Kyousuke's surprise, the boy inched away from the touch. Now Kyousuke was definitely worried. The boy _never_ shied away from his father.

"Mira what's wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly Mira jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kyousuke's neck, straddling him. He buried his head in the older mans chest and began to sob. Kyousuke was taken aback. What had caused his son to react like this? Nevertheless he pulled the boy tightly to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Hush Mira. What's the point of all this?"

Mira pulled back slightly. His face was tear-stricken and his hair was mussed up. Despite the panic evident in his big wet eyes, he looked absolutely adorable.

"Papa I think there's something wrong with me," he whispered.

Kyousuke was more than a little confused. Mira shifted a little in his lap-and that's when the older man felt it. Something hard poking into his abdomen, clearly coming from the younger boy. This stirred something deep inside Kyousuke, heat spreading throughout his body.

"Is this what you mean Mira?" he questioned, glancing down at the boy's obvious hardness.

Mira looked down shamefully. He nodded his head slightly. Kyousuke couldn't help but laugh a little. Mira could just be so cute sometimes. Well clearly he needed to explain some things to his son, now that he was growing up and his body changing. But first….

He clasped either side of the boy's face in his hands and leaned closer, capturing Mira's lips. Mira immediately responded, running his tongue along Kyousuke's bottom lip. The boy had always been enthusiastic since the first time they'd kissed, which had been years ago. Kyousuke knew that the boy knew that sons and fathers didn't do these kinds of things. Still the boy never seemed to mind this fact; even initiated a lot of the intimate acts himself, and Kyousuke couldn't bring himself to stop it. Not when he enjoyed it so damn much.

The older male ran his hands up Mira's sides, lifting his pajama shirt slightly up with this motion and exposing the boy's belly button. Mira moaned and let his tongue slip into his papa's mouth, exploring. He had his little arms around Kyousuke's neck tightly and he wrapped his legs around his father's waist. Kyousuke could feel himself getting more and more aroused as Mira's member pressed into him. His own was hardening, all his blood rushing downward. But he still needed to explain to his son what was happening to his body. So reluctantly he broke the kiss. Mira looked up, surprised.

"Oh dear Mira," he sighed. He positioned the boy on his lap. Then Mira seemed to remember his "predicament" from earlier and glanced down at his groin. He gasped.

"Papa it got bigger!" he exclaimed tearfully. "Is something wrong with me?" he asked again.

Kyousuke raised his hand and gently wiped some tears from his son's cheek.

"No Mira. There is nothing wrong with you," he started, struggling for how exactly to explain all this. "When we kiss you feel good right?"

Mira nodded his head. "I feel all warm inside papa," he said smiling.

"Well after a certain age your body responds to these feelings in a certain way. Like certain parts become hard."

"But it hurts papa!" Mira cried out. "What do I do?"

Kyousuke wasn't surprised that Mira felt pain. He must have been hard for a while now and also since this was his first time it must have been shockingly uncomfortable.

"Well you have to touch it and stroke it for it to go away," Kyousuke said. "And then it will feel really good."

Mira looked bewildered. "Like this?" he asked reaching down his little hand and grasping his member through his pajama pants.

"You have to take your pants _off_ Mira," Kyousuke said a little throatily. He was having trouble swallowing with how incredibly arousing Mira was acting right now.

Innocently Mira looked up. "Papa. Can you help me?" he asked, not at all apprehensive as to what this notion implied.

Kyousuke couldn't help himself. His son looked so guileless. He turned the boy around in his lap so that his back was pressed to the older man's chest. He reached down, and with one swift motion, took off the Pj pants. His son wasn't wearing anything underneath and this only made him more excited. Kyousuke instantly grabbed ahold of the younger boy's member. Mira's breath hitched and he let out a loud gasp which quickly turned into a moan as the older male ran his hand up his shaft. He wasn't used to this pressure and heat that was building up in his groin. He started shuddering as Kyousuke started pumping deliberately at a slow pace so that the young boy wouldn't feel too overwhelmed. With his other hand Kyousuke unbuttoned the top few buttons of Mira's shirt and ran his hand down his chest which was flushed red with arousal as was his face. Mira was panting.

Meanwhile Kyousuke couldn't think properly anymore. His mind was filled with all he was doing to his son. In some corner of his mind he knew that he was leading the young boy more astray with each touch, but couldn't be bothered with reason at this point. He had a raging hard-on and a quivering boy in his lap. The right thing was hardly the first thing on his mind. His consolation was that Mira seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this. Every gasp, shudder and intake of breath as his hand moved up and down his son's shaft was music to his ears.

Mira didn't last long at all. Under his father's delectable and gentle ministrations, his climax was close. Kyousuke bent down his head and bit the top of one of Mira's cute ears while squeezing his shaft slightly. Mira immediately came, screaming in pleasure.

"Papa!"

Ribbons of white liquid shot out of the boy's member and into Kyousuke's hand. He trembled until it was over and collapsed, leaning heavily and tiredly back into his father. The older male brought the hand up to his lips and licked it, tasting the younger boy.

"Papa that felt so good," mumbled Mira sleepily.

Kyousuke hugged his son lightly. That's when Mira felt Kyousuke's member jutting into his back. He sat up and turned around. Looking questioningly at his father's groin he asked, "Papa you seem to be hard as well!" Kyousuke made to stand up. He had to go take care of this in the bathroom. Just as he was rising he felt arms wrap around his waist and tug him back down onto the bed. Mira was insistently trying to pull the waistband of his pants down.

"What are you doing Mira?" he asked his son, startled.

Innocently his son replied, "helping papa how papa helped me of course."

What to do now, Kyousuke thought…

**So yeah. There you go. If you want me to continue let me know and I will be happy to do so. PLS REVIEW! I would love some feedback. :) **


End file.
